Un endroit inattendu
by Veratimmie
Summary: C’était en toute amitié que Sirius avait proposé à Remus de venir passer quelques jours avec lui dans son appartement de Londres. Remus le savait et c’est pourquoi il avait hésité. RL/SB évidemment...
1. Chapter 1

* * *

_Euh, voilà une histoire écrite en ce dimanche matin... d'une traite. Vous lui pardonnerez sa jeunesse..._

_Donc, non sommes aux vacances de Pâques, en 1978 je crois. Les maraudeurs en sont à leur septième année. _

_Petit rappel: lors des vacances 1976, Sirius a quitté ses parents et en 1977, il a son propre appartement... Ceci étant établi par l'auteur de Harry Potter._

_Ah oui, et puis, c'est un gentil slash... Donc quand on n'aime pas, on ne lit pas..._

* * *

C'était en toute amitié que Sirius avait proposé à Remus de venir passer quelques jours avec lui dans son appartement de Londres. Remus le savait et c'est pourquoi il avait hésité. Parce que lui avait un peu plus que de l'amitié pour lui. D'accord, il avait même beaucoup plus que de l'amitié. C'était venu progressivement, et il lui avait fallu du temps pour l'accepter. Accepter que d'abord il était homosexuel, et ensuite qu'il était amoureux d'un de ses meilleurs amis.

Remus avait accepté l'invitation pour des raisons obscures, en sachant que ce ne serait pas si facile pour lui. Il avait accepté parce qu'il n'avait rien d'autre de prévu ces vacances de Pâques. Parce que ce ne devait être que queslques jours, quatre ou cinq au plus. Parce qu'aussi il savait qu'il le verrait moins après la fin de cette dernière année à Poudlard et qu'il voulait profiter de lui au maximum avant cette échéance. Parce qu'il voulait en savoir toujours plus sur Sirius. Parce que la dernière lune l'avait fatigué et parce que Sirius avait été très convaincant.

Il savait aussi que se serait difficile. Il allait devoir se contrôler plus encore que d'habitude. Il n'aurait pas la possibilité de s'isoler. Ou en tout cas, très peu. Mais il était prêt à relever le défi. La seule chose qu'il craignait réellement était que Sirius ne ramène quelque conquête dans l'appartement. Même s'il avait promis d'être sage avec un préfet dans son logement.

Sirius lui avait donné rendez-vous au Chaudron baveur. Remus y était arrivé de bonne heure et s'était commandé une bieraubeurre Ce n'était pas son habitude mais il avait besoin d'un remontant. Il était partagé entre excitation et crainte.

- Salut Moony ! Alors, prêt pour la grande aventure ?

- Remus le regarda et sourit :

- bien sûr !

- Alors allons-y…

Remus déposa quelques mornilles sur le comptoir, attrapa un sac de cuir marron dans lequel il avait mis quelques affaires et suivit Sirius dehors.

- Mon appartement est un peu loin, on va y aller en moto, façon moldue. Tu n'as rien contre n'est-ce pas ? lui dit Sirius en lui tendant un casque.

- Pas de problème.

Remus n'osa pas dire que c'était la première fois qu'il montait sur un tel engin. Sirius lui prit son sac et le glissa dans une des sacoches à l'arrière.

Le trajet dura un bon quart d'heure, durant lequel Remus dut s'accrocher à Sirius tandis que l'engin se faufilait entre les voitures moldues. « Ca commence bien » marmonna-t-il entre ses dents, en proie à la plus vive émotion. Il n'avait jamais été si près de Sirius et cela lui causa une telle tension qu'il se demanda si jamais il pourrait descendre de la moto sans que ce soit visible.

Enfin ils arrivèrent. Sirius stoppa la moto au bas d'un petit immeuble étroit et haut, à la façade de pierres blanches devenues sales avec le temps. L'entrée était une lourde porte de bois, très simple.

Remus descendit de la moto sous l'œil amusé de Sirius qui secouait ses longs cheveux :

- Ca t'a plu cette balade ? demanda-t-il.

- Oui, j'avoue, répondit Remus en retirant son casque.

- Alors viens, tu vas voir, l'appart est petit mais il est chouette.

Remus suivit Sirius qui avait pris son sac. Ils montèrent au deuxième étage et Sirius sortit sa baguette pour ouvrir la porte de son logement. Il y fit entrer Remus.

L'entrée était sombre et Sirius le précéda dans une pièce lumineuse.

- le salon ! présenta-t-il avec un mouvement de bras large.

Remus fit le tour de la pièce des yeux. Simple et chaleureux. Il y avait une grande bibliothèque de bois sur deux côtés de la pièce, du sol au plafond. Elle était remplie de livres et d'objets de toutes sortes. Remus ne put empêcher ses yeux de plisser de plaisir. Il adorait les livres. Sur le troisième côté, il y avait une cheminée de pierre. Et sur le quatrième côté, une immense fenêtre donnait la lumière. Il y avait peu de meubles. Un petit canapé de cuir foncé, façon club, ainsi qu'un fauteuil de même style. Et une table ronde avec quatre chaises paillées. Les murs apparents étaient peints d'une couleur claire que Remus avait du mal à définir entre blanc crème et un rose très très pâle.

Sirius le regardait en souriant.

- C'est chouette, non ?

Remus se contenta d'acquiescer.

- Il y a deux chambres, tu prendras celle-ci, poursuivit Sirius en ouvrant une porte.

Les deux amis pénétrèrent dans la petite pièce et Sirius jeta le sac de Remus sur le lit. La chambre était petite mais confortable. Le lit occupait quasiment toute la place, face à une fenêtre qui donnait sur la rue. Un placard permettrait à Remus de ranger ses affaires.

Sirius montra rapidement la salle de bains, les wc, sa chambre et la cuisine à Remus avant de le laisser aller ranger ses affaires.

Leur première soirée fut sage. Remus étant attiré par la bibliothèque, Sirius lui montra les trésors amassés là par son oncle Alphard. Il y avait des livres moldus évidemment mais aussi des parchemins sorciers de grande valeur. Et après avoir vu les livres, Sirius lui montra la collection de jeux de société moldu que son oncle avait réunie.

- Tu sais jouer à tout ça, demanda Remus tout en regardant les jeux avec admiration.

- Non, pas à tout. Mais j'en connais quelques-uns uns. Veux-tu que je t'apprenne ce que je sais ?

- Oh oui, j'adorerai ça.

Et les deux amis finirent la soirée très très tard après avoir joué à des jeux comme le nain jaune, le 1000 bornes, et surtout le monopoly qui enthousiasma Remus.

Lorsqu'ils se couchèrent enfin, Remus avait passé une excellente journée, bien plus qu'il n'avait espéré.

* * *

_Voilà, je vous mets tout de suite la seconde partie. _


	2. Chapter 2

_Deuxième et dernier chapitre de cette petite histoire. J'aurai pu la mettre à la suite du premier mais ça faisait un peu long... _

_Et puis surout, c'était pour vous empêcher de lire la fin avant le début. LOL _

* * *

Le lendemain, Sirius avait décidé de l'emmener se promener. En moto et à pied dans les rues de Londres. Il avait une telle fascination du monde moldu qu'il en était contagieux. Et son oncle lui avait appris plein de choses qu'il partageait avec Remus. Celui-ci sentait que l'amour qu'il portait à Sirius ne faisait que grandir. Il découvrait autre chose derrière l'image de l'élève de Poudlard.

- Et ce soir, je t'emmène dans une boîte moldue, annonça Sirius au moment du repas du soir.

Remus réprima une grimace. On y était. Ce qu'il redoutait. Il ne voulait rien savoir de la vie amoureuse de Sirius. Amoureuse ou sexuelle. Il préférait l'ignorer.

- Tu verras, c'est fascinant. Il y a plein de jeunes. Qui sait, tu trouveras peut-être une fille ? poursuivait Sirius, insouciant.

Alors ça, Remus en doutait et il en sourit franchement. Sirius était fébrile. On sentait qu'il aimait ça. Il se prépara avec soin, choisissant une tenue très… le mot qui vint à Remus fut 'sexy' : jean serré noir, avec une chemise blanche en coton, ouverte ce qu'il fallait sur sa poitrine, et une veste foncée aussi. Se ravisant, on était au mois d'avril, il rajouta un pull léger noir sous la veste. Il avait noué ses cheveux en un élégant catogan. Remus dut se mordre les lèvres tellement il le trouvait beau. Sirius lui demanda, tout en se tournant :

- Alors comment tu me trouves ?

- Pas mal, consentit à avouer Remus.

- Veux-tu que je te prête quelque chose ? Sirius le regarda et sans lui laisser le temps de répondre disparut dans sa chambre avant de revenir avec un pull et une veste qu'il lui tendit.

- Il faut te mettre à ton avantage.

Remus enfila le pull, de couleur vert foncé, avec de subtiles nuances moirées, et la veste plus claire. Sirius le regarda et eut un petit sifflement.

- Tu vas faire un carton auprès des filles moldues…

Remus sourit. Le seul sifflet de Sirius lui suffisait amplement. Ce qu'il voulait c'était juste lui plaire.

- On y va ? demanda Sirius.

- On y va….

La boîte où l'entraîna Sirius était à une dizaine de minutes à pied de l'appartement.

Sirius y entra, saluant les gens de l'entrée familièrement. Il devait venir souvent ici.

Il commanda deux boissons au bar et invita Remus à le suivre à une table légèrement écartée de la piste de danse. Il y avait déjà beaucoup de monde, et beaucoup de fumée, constata Remus, pas très à l'aise. La musique était forte, d'un rythme binaire très entraînant martelé par la grosse caisse à chaque temps. Sirius lui expliqua que c'était du disco, très mode chez les moldus.

Remus resta un moment à regarder les jeunes danser.

- Veux-tu danser ? proposa Sirius .

Remus le regarda avec un sourire désolé :

- je ne sais pas danser…

- Ce n'est pas grave, tu n'auras qu'à faire comme moi…

- Non, non, je préfère regarder.

- Comme tu veux.

Sirius rejoignit la piste et se mit à danser. D'abord seul puis bientôt rejoint par une fille.

Remus ne pouvait détacher ses yeux de Sirius. Il était vraiment… vraiment. En plus toutes ces chansons qui parlaient de sexe et d'amour…

Remus détourna les yeux avec difficulté pour se concentrer sur son verre. C'était un cocktail assez fort en alcool. Remus le sentit passer en brûlant dans son corps. Il eut un frisson.

- Trop fort pour toi ? demanda Sirius, qui était revenu s'asseoir à côté de lui.

- Ben, un peu. J'ai pas franchement l'habitude…

A ce moment là, deux garçons passèrent près de leur table.

- Sirius ! s'exclama l'un d'entre eux .

C'était un jeune garçon d'une vingtaine d'année, les cheveux châtain clair, assez beau dut constater avec amertume Remus. Il s'approcha de Sirius et à la surprise de Remus l'embrassa sur les lèvres pour le saluer.

- On se voit bientôt ? demanda-t-il avant de repartir vers une autre table à la suite de son compagnon.

Remus avait blêmi. Sirius s'en aperçut et avec une grimace s'excusa :

- je suis désolé que tu l'apprennes comme ça… J'aurais dû vous le dire mais je n'ai pas osé. Je suis gay. J'espère que ça ne te choque pas ?

Ce n'était pas ce qui choquait le plus Remus, non. C'était ce baiser. Comme un coup de poignard dans le cœur.

- Ecoute, je suis vraiment désolé. Je… On peut rentrer si tu veux.

Sirius continuait à s'excuser mais Remus n'entendait plus. Il avait juste cette douleur à l'intérieur. Il était jaloux. Jaloux de ce mec qui avait pris sous ses yeux ce dont il rêvait depuis si longtemps. Il sentit ses yeux le picoter.

Remus se leva

- Excuses-moi, réussit-il à bafouiller avant de se précipiter vers les toilettes.

Il ne voulait surtout pas pleurer devant Sirius. Il s'enferma et assis sur les toilettes laissa le flot de larmes le submerger. Il s'était préparé à affronter l'image de Sirius avec une fille. Ca il ne pouvait pas lutter contre, il n'avait les armes. Mais en une seconde, il avait appris que Sirius était homosexuel et qu'il sortait avec des garçons, sans doute régulièrement. Et pas lui. Pas lui qui mourrait d'amour pour lui. Il n'avait jamais eu le moindre sourire entendu, la moindre attention. C'était trop.

- Remus ? la voix de Sirius était proche. Il frappait à la porte. Remus, s'il te plait, ouvres-moi.

Mais Remus n'aurait pas pu ouvrir. Les larmes coulaient encore. Il fallait qu'il se ressaisisse. Il se releva.

Sirius continuait à l'appeler et à frapper à la porte.

- Remus, il faut que tu m'ouvres…

Remus se dirigea vers le lavabo et fit couler de l'eau. Juste à ce moment, Sirius réussit à entrer. Il avait dû se servir de sa baguette.

- Remus, je ne veux pas que tu me rejettes. Je suis comme vous. C'est juste que je suis plus à l'aise avec les garçons…Je ne veux pas que vous me rejetiez...

Remus, la tête baissée pour ne pas montrer son visage mouillé et toujours dos à Sirius, réussit à répondre :

- Mais je ne t'en veux pas. Je comprends.

Sirius eut un soupir de soulagement, de courte durée. Pourquoi Remus réagissait comme ça alors ?

Il posa sa main sur l'épaule de Remus :

- qu'est-ce qui ne va pas alors ?

Remus eut un frisson au contact de Sirius. Il se sentait très malheureux.

- Remus ?

Remus lança un regard rapide à Sirius par le biais du miroir qui lui faisait face. Pas assez rapide cependant pour éviter que Sirius ne le voie.

- Remus…

Sirius semblait bouleversé. Il l'attrapa par les épaules et le força à se retourner vers lui.

- Moony, pourquoi tu pleures ?

Mais Remus était incapable de parler. Les larmes revenaient et il ne pouvait les arrêter. Sirius l'attira à lui et le serra dans ses bras.

- Moony, explique –moi ce qui ne va pas…

La voix de Sirius était douce. Le visage enfouit dans l'épaule de son ami, bercé par ses bras et sa chaleur, Remus se laissa aller :

- je t'aime … Je t'aime Sirius… je suis désolé…

Les bras de Sirius le serrèrent encore plus fort, et ses mains caressaient les cheveux de Remus.

- Remus… Mon Remus…

Ils restèrent ainsi un moment, le temps pour les pleurs de Remus de diminuer et alors Sirius l'obligea à tourner la tête vers lui et embrassa doucement les larmes chaudes. D'abord légèrement puis plus volontairement, les essuyant du bout de la langue, et comme Remus se laissait faire, Sirius posa ses lèvres sur les siennes. Et leur baiser fut passionné. Leurs mains en profitant pour des caresses d'abord sages puis plus osées. Aucun d'entre eux ne voulait terminer ce baiser. Leurs langues se cherchaient, se trouvaient, se mêlaient avidement. Leur échange les avait menés contre le mur. Déjà leurs mains commençaient fébrilement à retirer les boutons de leurs pantalons lorsqu'une voix grave les interrompit :

- Excusez-moi les gars, si je pouvais pisser tranquillement.

Sirius et Remus se regardèrent, à la fois étourdis et heureux. Après un rapide regard à celui qui les avait interrompus, Sirius murmura à l'oreille de Remus :

- Je crois qu'il est temps de rentrer… Et main dans la main, ils quittèrent la boîte….

* * *

_Voilà, encore une chtite douceur... Et ne me demandez pas pourquoi les toilettes... Je ne sais pas pourquoi ..._

_Ca n'a pourtant rien de romantique..._


End file.
